Beach Romance!
by maxfanforever
Summary: Two neighbors fall hard for each other over a luau party! FAX! PLease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in a long time so please, please, please read and review!**

**HERE WE GO! :D**

Chapter One- The Make-Over

"Nudge I'm gunna kill you! Ella, you are so next!" I screamed chasing the two teenaged boy crazed girls around the house.

"Aww come on Max! Please?" Ella whined.

"Oh come on Max! Its only one time and we really, really wanna dress you up and do your hair and do your nails and make up and you would look so HOT! …not that you don't right now it's just you are sooo gorgeous and you hide behind tee-shirts and basket-ball shorts and we just wanna-." Ella and I slapped our hands over Nudge's mouth. If you haven't guessed already, she's a motor-mouth.

Sorry, I think I'm going a little too fast. My name is Max, Max Ride. If you really wanna know what I look like, I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and I'm 16. Nudge is my adopted sister, who has mocha colored skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is 16. Ella is mine and Nudge's friend who lives right next door. Ella has waist long light brown hair, blue eyes, and is also 16. Now…back to the story.

"Guys, I'm a tomboy, and I'm PERFECTLY HAPPY!" I screamed the last part. God, when would they ever learn to leave me the hell alone?

"Fine Ella we tried." Nudge looked calm when she said this, too calm. Ella and Nudge looked at each other, and then at me, and then back at each other.

"Oh no you don't!" I said sprinting for my life. I ran up the stairs toward my bedroom. I opened the door to safety and find none other than…my big brother Iggy. Iggy is mine and Nudge's adopted older brother who has fair skin, light blonde hair, blue eyes, and is 17.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iggy asked with a smirk. Oh I'm so gunna get him too.

"No fair! You got Iggy in on it too!" I screamed down the hall as I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes we did!" giggled Ella as the girls approached.

"Ugh, fine! But just this once!" I said, exhausted and surrendered.

The girls squealed and dragged me inside my room after Ella briefly gave Iggy a thank-you kiss for helping them. Yeah, they're kinda going out.

Alright, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, apparently I'm "pretty" and have "potential" according to Nudge and Ella. So, being the girly-girls they are, decided they wanted to do a full make-over of me and then show me off later tonight at the beach for this school-function luau thing. Oh joy.

"Listen guys, I may have agreed to this…but I have my limits and rules."

"Fine, what is it?" asked Nudge.

"Absolutely no sluty bathing suits, not too much make-up, and no hot things near my head!" I said very sternly as I slowly made my way into sitting in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, about that…" Ella said slowly. I was so confused. Just then, Ella and Nudge began tying me down to the chair. I tried to break free, but it was no use. I looked up at their mischievous faces and realized that in no time soon was I gunna get out of there.

**Okay! Chapter one complete! Read chapter Two! I promise It'll have FAX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter Two! Here it is!**

Chapter 2- Wow!

"Wow guys, you really made me look different…" I said. Nudge and Ella looked like they were pleased.

"Omg Max I can't wait until Fang sees you!" Ella squealed. Wait what? Fang?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked her. Fang is Ella's twin brother, also my neighbor. He has black hair, black mesmerizing eyes, he's tall, tan, and EXTREMELY hot…I'm just gunna stop now.

"Oh come on Max you have to know by now how much Fang likes you!" Ella replied.

"Yeah Max! Omg maybe you guys could finally fall in love tonight and then you can go on a date and then he'll propose and you guys will get married and me, Ella and Angel could be the bridesmaids and Gazzy and Iggy could be Fang's groomsmen and-" Ella covered her mouth. I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys, let me get this straight. Fang does not like me. Okay? He just doesn't. And besides, isn't he going out with that red-head?" I asked.

"Nope, he broke up with her last night!" Ella exclaimed. I guess she was eavesdropping again. Oh Ella…

"The guys are gunna meet us outside at 7. The party starts at 7:30 so don't be late!" Nudge screamed to me as her and Ella ran down the stairs. I guess they were going to Fang, Ella and Gazzy's house to get ready.

Alright you guys are confused. I'm really no good at this story telling stuff am I? Anyway, Gazzy is Fang and Ella's younger brother. He has light brown/blondish hair and blue eyes. He looks exactly like Ella and their mom. Fang looks like his dad. Angel is mine, Nudge and Iggy's younger adopted sister. She is so sweet with her light blonde curls and baby blue eyes. She's 7 years old and carries around a teddy bear she named Celeste. And I should probably tell you what Ella and Nudge did to me.

I looked in the mirror and saw a stranger looking back. She was wearing a light purple string bikini with jet black accents all over it. It was pretty cute. Her hair was straightened at the stop and curved in at the bottom towards her face. She had on a light shade of blush, black mascara, and a soft shade of pink lip gloss.

_Wow Max! You look great! _I heard the voice say inside my head.

_Thanks Angel! _I said sweetly back to the voice. It was Angel. Did I mention she could read mines and speak to people through their minds? Yeah, she's a pretty special little girl.

I threw on the jean shorts and dark blue top that Nudge and Ella had laid out for me to put on over my bathing suit. I read the clock…6:56. Oh crap I'm gunna be late! I grabbed my phone, IPod, and towel and threw them into the closest bag. I ran downstairs, grabbed a pop tart, gave my foster mom a quick kiss good-bye, she gave me 20 bucks and I left the house.

"There you are Max!" Nudge screamed excitedly.

"Hey Max!" exclaimed Ella.

Fang just looked up from where he was standing and his jaw dropped a little. Maybe he did kinds like me-

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" asked Iggy getting a little scared. I slapped him upside the head.

"Yupp, that's definitely her." He said laughing at my reaction. Ella giggled and asked me to join her and Nudge in Fang's car.

"Alright," I said not before noticing that Fang was whispering something in Iggy's ear. Hmm…

Alright guys, let's get this party started!" Nudge screamed. Fang sat in the driver's seat and Iggy in the passenger's seat. Us three girl sat in the back as we drove to the beach. This was gunna be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys…I'm trying to put in some Fax action in! I need more reviews though! I NEED CONFIDENCE! ;)**

Chapter 3- Oh My God

After a long, 30 minute drive to the beach, the 5 of us made it and piled out of the car. We spotted the rest of our classmates on the beach. Iggy and Ella immediately ran out to the water and started splashing around in the ocean. Nudge ran off to go talk to her boyfriend, Sam. Leaving me and Fang. Boy am I lucky. Note the sarcasm.

"I'm gunna go get a drink from the bar. Do you want something?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Anything's fine." I answered. Fang nodded his head and walked in the direction of the beach bar. I sat down at a table and started playing with my phone. Not after much time passed, a boy, I think his name was Dylan, walked up to my table and sat down across from me. He looked at me for a while until I looked up from my phone and looked back at him. He smiled and made me blush.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. You're Max, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

He gave a light chuckle and then added, "You look really hot tonight. I just wanted to ask if maybe-"His eyes lingered from where he was looking at me to looking slightly above me. I turned around to see why he had stopped talking. Fang was standing there with two drinks in his hand. He was giving Dylan the worse death glare. Trust me, if looks could kill, Dylan would have died…twice.

"Call me," said Dylan leaving a slip of paper on the table as he winked at me and then walked away.

I heard Fang let out a growl. He then sat across from me and handed me a drink.

"Thanks Fang." I said and took it happily. My throat was starting to hurt. Fang just once again nodded his head in acknowledgment. Suddenly, I began to feel like someone was watching me. I looked up to see it was none other than Fang. My eyes locked with his and I couldn't get over how dark, mysterious, and sexy his black orbs were. God he is so hot…

All of a sudden the mood of the luau had changed and a slow song took the place of the upbeat music that had once been playing. Slowly, one after another, couples began taking the floor and started dancing. Fang stood up and came to my side of the table. He held out his hand. I took it gratefully and he pulled us onto the dance floor. I felt strange glares being sent my way by every popular girl there was. I think the boys were doing the same for Fang.

I felt Fang's arms loop around my waist. God, Fang has strong muscles. My arms snaked around his neck. We swayed back and forth to the music just looking into each other's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Fang's head swooped down and met mine. His lips slightly brushed against mine. I could taste his warm, delicious breath on my lips. Fang was starting to pull away when I crashed my lips into his. I felt Fang's arms tighten around my waist and my hands got lost in his hair.

"Eh hem" we heard and both of us turned around in surprise. Ella, Iggy, Sam, and Nudge were standing behind us with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Finally!" Ella and Nudge screamed.

"Race you guys to the ocean!" yelled Sam and me and Fang chased them into the water, hand in hand. We started splashing each other over and over again. Finally the war stopped and I turned to look at Fang, who was already staring at me, in the good way. Suddenly, I felt one arm around my waist and another under my chin. He tilted my head up and kissed me sweetly. This was definitely the best beach day EVER!

**Okay…Not my best FanFic…Lots more to come!**


End file.
